Hearing devices with acoustic earpad sealing are known, which ensure acoustical sealing between speaker in the hearing device and the user's ear by rotating ear cups of the hearing device. The ear cups are typically rotatable attached to a head part of the hearing device via an attachment unit. Thereby, the position of the ear cups can be adapted to a respective shape of the user's head.
For further reducing the space required to transport the hearing device, a slim industrial design is desired.
US 2015/0222980 A1 describes a headset having rotatable ear cups. The described headset includes a headband having a first end and a second end. An earphone unit is coupled to each end of the headband. The earphone unit includes an ear cup that is rotatable between a closed position and an open position.
WO 2009/105795 A1 describes a headphone having an articulated connecting mechanism between earpieces and the headband, wherein the connecting mechanism comprises at least three rotary joints, having a band axis, which in the end region of the headband is provided to extend in the direction thereof, an intermediate axis, and an earpiece axis, and a pivot arm that can be pivoted about the headband axis and carries the intermediate axis.